detective_comics_united_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot
Floyd Lawton is considered the most wanted hitman in the world, known as Deadshot. He earned that title by having the best aim out of any hitman Earth has ever seen! After his capture by Batman, Lawton was imprisoned in Belle Reve, where he was later recruited by Amanda Waller to join the government-sanctioned Task Force X. Biography Early Life Floyd Lawton was born on December 4. 1978, In Gotham City, New Jersey. One Missed Shot Lawton was raised by his wealthy Mother and Father alongside his older brother who he looked up to, his Father was a drunk and an abusive father, his brother would take Floyd's beatings a majority of the time. One night his Father beat his brother so much that he was hospitalized, outraged with his father. He stole his rifle going out to the nearby forest where he could make a quick escape, he fired to early and accidentally killed his brother. He ran away saddened but promised himself two things: He would NEVER miss another shot, and someday he'd kill his father. Contract Killer To Be Written Downward Spiral Gotham Gang War When Deadshot was on hire to kill a thug who was undercover in Black Mask's business who found evidence that Sionis was stealing from the infamous Joker, the thug was going to testify against his Sionis, he set up a hardened reflective panel in front of the courthouse and waited for the Joker's convoy (which we're dirty cops) to arrive. Deadshot called his client Angelo (which was Sionis's codename) and demanded that he get paid immediately before killing the informant. As the convoy arrived and Deadshot threatened to call off the hit, he received his payment of $1 million up front. However, for being rude to him, Deadshot then demanded that Angelo double the payment. Through manipulation, Angelo begrudgingly doubled Deadshot's payment to $2 million. Satisfied, he cocked his wrist-mounted gun and fired a bullet from atop a tall building, perfectly striking the reflective panel and killing the informant. With his job complete, he put on his white mask and fled the scene by rappelling down the building. Best Served Cold In December of 2005 (a month after the start of the gang war), after hearing of Deadshot, Amanda Waller becomes a situational ally of Batman, giving the latter some crucial information (which she got from Joker unknowingly) on how to track the assassin down. Hence, while Deadshot is walking down the street with his daughter Zoe, Batman suddenly glides down and seizes Deadshot, telling the latter to surrender, not wanting to do anything in front of Deadshot's daughter. Deadshot attempts to fight off the vigilante, but Batman swiftly gets the better of him, knocking Deadshot to the ground. Deadshot then promptly takes out his gun and attempts to shoot Batman, but Zoe stands in the way, crying because she did not want her father to kill anyone else. After a moment, Deadshot surrenders his gun and himself to Batman, who cuffs him to a gate and leaves him for the GCPD, who find him being hugged by a saddened Zoe who proclaims she loves her father while he says nothing. He is subsequently sentenced to life imprisonment at Belle Reve in Louisiana where he is subjected to abuse from the prison guards there including Captain Griggs. Task Force X Retrieving Leaked Information While alone in his cell, he thinks about the last words his daughter spoke to him that "She loves him, even though he does bad things." Later, Amanda Waller gathers skilled individuals and metahumans for Project Task Force X. While being coerced into joining the team, Deadshot personally displays his sharpshooter skills in front of Rick Flag, Waller, Griggs, and others in an attempt to negotiate that he be released and his daughter Zoe Lawton should be well provided for including a free ride to an Ivy League University in exchange for his services. After the Ocean Master was defeated by the hands of the Aquaman and some fellow Atlanteans, Amanda Waller sent Floyd (along with the Black Manta, King Shark, KGBeast, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, Rick Flagg, Punch and Jewelee), on a mission to recover leaked information containing files on Tobias Whale, a criminal and gangster, as well as to kill Whale. On the way there, KGBeast goes to escape but Copperhead (knowing of the bombs and wants to prove to Waller she is loyal and not to kill her) chases after, Anatoli fights her off shooting and killing her instantly. Waller gets the alert on her phone she died and detonates Anatoli's explosive killing him. The mission succeeds, but Jewelee betrays the team and kills Punch. She plans to copy the flash drive and sell it. Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator, and goes to detonate the bomb inside her neck, but Deadshot shoots Jewelee to spare her the painful process of the detonation. He and Manta return to Waller, having completed their mission. Midway City Deployment Months after this event, Amanda is already putting a new team together with little support of the Government. She assembles characters such as Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, Enchantress, Rick Flagg, Slipknot, and Killer Croc. While in Midway City trying to contain crook Incubus, Enchantress takes the opportunity to betray Flag and the other soldiers with him, she joins her brother Incubus to take control of what they call "The New World." Amanda deploys her new squad into the outskirts of Midway to save her since she was inside Midway at the time of the incident and the area is heavily surrounded by Enchantress's army. They arrive without Slipknot due to him trying to escape which led Colonel Flagg to kill him. Amanda is kidnapped by Enchantress's creatures while waiting for the exit and Flagg informs the team that they cannot leave without Waller. The Squad continues to the Middle of Midway and battles Enchantress and Incubus which starts with the death of El Diablo who sacrificed himself to kill Incubus. The Team finishes their mission killing Enchantress and saving Waller, the surviving members go back to their cells except Harley (her ride was ambushed by Joker). Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries